


Strangers on a Train

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Strangers to Lovers, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: Two strangers share a short but intense train ride together
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Strangers to lovers] [Hookup] [Guessing each other's identities] a bit of [Role play] [Semi public] [Bathroom sex] [Against wall] [Quickie]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Initially flirtatious, gradually becoming more seducing **  
**

**Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- None

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Train ambiance  
\- Door closing  
\- Train slowing down

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

Hey, can I take this seat?  
  
...  
  
Good, I hope you don't mind  
  
I know not everybody likes to chit chat with strangers, but a little company always makes the ride more interesting, don't you think?  
  
...  
  
_[giggle]_ Well, there's not a lot of company to choose from. The train's almost empty  
  
It's just a regular Tuesday after all, not a lot of reason for people to travel  
  
I'm only taking a short ride myself, I'm getting off at the next stop  
  
You look like you've made yourself comfortable though, where are you headed?  
  
...  
  
Oh yeah? Long journey, huh?  
  
May I ask what why?  
  
...  
  
_[intrigued]_ Not saying eh? _[giggle]_ Do you want me to guess?  
  
Well, well I'll play along  
  
I think.. you're in a long distance relationship. And you've celebrated your anniversary with your girlfriend  
  
And now you're on your way back to.. no, wait, you've got that look about you.. like you're longing for something  
  
I'm gonna say you're on your way to visit your girlfriend  
  
Am I close?  
  
...  
  
No? _[giggle]_ Well, let me take another guess then  
  
Let's see, you're dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, so I'm guessing you're not on a business trip  
  
But you seem to have a certain confidence about you  
  
Maybe you're a millionaire  
  
One of those tech CEOs  
  
You know, the ones with 20 pairs of the same T-shirt  
  
Is that it?  
  
...  
  
Still not saying huh?  
  
Well, then I'm settling for that. You're the hot shot founder of a Silicon Valley startup  
  
You're on your way to some conference  
  
And you're traveling by train instead of private jet because.. _[thinking]_.. Because this is where you get your best ideas  
  
_[giggle]_ This is fun. Now it's your turn  
  
Who do you think *I* am?  
  
...  
  
A real estate agent eh? I can see that. Knee high skirt, white blouse  
  
I give off a bit of that vibe  
  
But no.. guess again  
  
...  
  
You think *I'm* rich?  
  
Hmm, I can see why you'd say that.. designer clothing, expensive but subtle jewellery  
  
I might be.. you never know. That's what's so exciting about strangers, isn't it?  
  
I could be a.. ruthless business woman climbing her way up the corporate ladder  
  
Or maybe a spoiled little brat with a rich daddy  
  
Maybe I'm not wealthy at all, maybe I just want to impress people who are  
  
Impress or.. seduce  
  
Oh _[giggle]_ You like that one? Is that what you want to imagine me as?  
  
A gold digger perhaps? Maybe a high class prostitute? A lady of the night, sleeping in the bedrooms of power  
  
Is that what you think I am?  
  
_[pouty]_ A poor little girl who's lost her way in life  
  
Waiting for my Richard Gere to come and save me  
  
Or maybe I enjoy it?  
  
Maybe it turns me on, sleeping with every fortune 500 CEO and Hollywood executive  
  
Fulfilling their every fantasy  
  
Maybe that's why I'm sitting here, stroking the leg of a Silicon Valley CEO with my foot  
  
_[slowly]_ Slowly moving my cold hard shoe up his thigh until.. oh. You *do* like this  
  
Do you think I get off on this? Knowing that I can make you squirm?  
  
No matter who you are  
  
No matter how much money you have  
  
Because every entrepreneur, every businessman, every sweet little boy on the way to his girlfriend  
  
They all want the same thing  
  
The same thoughts run through their head, when they feel the sole of my shoe  
  
Pressing against their cock  
  
Cmon, say it. You wanna fuck me  
  
...  
  
I can't hear you, say it louder  
  
...  
  
_[giggle]_ There we go, I knew it  
  
Looks like it's your lucky day.. The bathroom's empty. You've got 20 minutes.

_{{ Short pause as scene changes_  
_They both start off eager and in a hurry, speaking through heavy breathing and occasional moans }}_

Oh yeah.. is this how you want me?

Pressed against the bathroom door.. hand under my skirt  
  
With your pants already around your ankles

Are you in a hurry?  
  
Afraid the train's gonna stop before you're finished?  
  
We can't have that can we?

 _[moan]_ Oh fuck yes, fondle my tits  
  
Don't fiddle with the buttons, just rip it open

Oh fuck yes, suck on those nipples.. suck them while you rub my clit  
  
Your fingers all up in my pussy

Do you feel that? Do you feel how fucking wet I am?  
  
_[playfully]_ You've got to hurry up, you don't want to waste all your time on foreplay do you?  
  
And stand there with your dick in your hand when the train stops?  
  
Cmon, whip it out for for me.. show me that hard throbbing cock  
  
Oooh yes.. look at that

A cock like that, no wonder you had confidence  
  
I wanna feel it inside of me

Fuck, hitch my skirt up  
  
There's no time to take the panties off, just pull them to the side

Lift up my leg

I wanna feel your cock as it.. _[moan as he enters her]_

Oooh, oh fuck yes

_{{ They start going at it, hard and with a sense of urgency_  
_Improv for as long as you like. Use written lines interweaved with moans, or do your own thing }}_

Fuck.. god that feels good  
  
Your hard cock deep inside of me.. oh yeah..   
  
Press me up against the wall

Oh, that's it right there

That feels so good

Oh, oh, oh fuck.. keep going

Fuck it feels good

Your hand on my tit

That look on your face

While you moan as you thrust your cock into me

_{{ Eventually, the pace slows down for a short moment }}_

You like this don't you?

Fucking a upper class slut in a train bathroom  
  
You have no idea who I am.. you don't even know my name  
  
You just want to feel my wet pussy clenching around your cock  
  
As you make me moan with every thrust  
  
I'm gonna wrap my legs around your waist.. hold me up..

_{{ Pace picks up again, improv for as long as you like_  
_Use written lines interweaved with moans, or do your own thing }}_

Oh fuck.. oh god yes

Your cock feels so good  
  
Don't stop, keep fucking me

Oh yes, yes..

You're gonna make me cum

Harder.. I wanna feel you

I wanna feel you cum inside of me

  
_{{ They keep going for a while until.. }}_  
  
  
Oh nonono fuck! The train is slowing down

Fuck.. I'm so close

Hurry up, give it to me.. oh yes.. oh my god I'm gonna cum

_[Imporv to orgasm]_

_[still out of breath]_ Oh fuck, that was good. I knew you were gonna make it in time  
  
It looks like this is goodbye though  
  
No time to clean up, I'm gonna have to walk out of here with your cum dripping down my leg  
  
And buttons missing on my blouse. Hope nobody notices  
  
Oh no, look at that, my panties are all wet. All drenched with your cum  
  
I can't go around with these now, can I?  
  
_[giggle]_ Here.. you can keep them  
  
Just in case you ever start doubt this really happen  
  
Now.. goodbye stranger  
  
Enjoy the rest of your train ride


End file.
